Blood of My Aunt
It was the 25th of October 2003, the day was filled with sorrow and sadness, it was the day my Aunt passed away. She was a very kind, gentle and selfless lady, always thinking about others before she thought about herself. She was so kind that she used to volunteer at schools as a qualified counselor just so she could help kids get their lives on the right track. However, that all changed. She was walking home, after shopping for various types of yarn and she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There was a slight shimmer in the darkness of an alleyway, which seemed very out of place to my Aunt. She approached the shimmer, feeling somewhat drawn to the mystery of what it could be. For a moment, she almost turned back, but she thought that it could've been the collar of a lost dog or the tip jar of a homeless person, so she carried on. It wasn't until she was about four meters away from the shimmer when she realized what it was. It was an Axe. She dropped her bag full of yarn and proceeded to get out of that alleyway as fast as her legs could take her. She was stopped, however, by a masculine figure wearing a hood. He grabbed out his knife and hit her in the side of the head with the hilt of the blade and was knocked unconscious. When she came too, she was tied down in a bathtub. She started to panic and waving about, trying to break the constricting rope that was around her. With a surprise, she was able to easily dispose of the rope. Without hesitation, she grabbed her phone and tried dialing 911. When she pressed the call button, she was greeted with a robotic voice, telling her that her call could not be connected and that she should try again. Scared and confused, she went looking for an exit, but it was no use. The door was locked and the windows were barred. She was a prisoner. Then, the door opened and there he was, the Masculine figure. Except this time, he was holding a Beretta. After immobilizing her, by shooting her twice in each leg, he presses the gun against her forehead and pulls the trigger. How do I know all this? The police came to my door, telling me of my Aunties demise and explaining that it was a murder and that, before she died, she wrote a note down on her phone, explaining what had happened to her. We were all devastated, especially me, my Aunt was my role model in life. I wanted to be like her, but now that she's gone, I won't be able to hear her stories, cook together or laugh together. It was around 10 PM when the police informed us, they even asked to come in and talk to us more about it. My mother was reluctant at first, but I reassured her, saying that it would be good for us to talk about it as soon as possible. After half an hour of talking about my Aunt, I couldn't take any more of it. I wanted to forget about this, I wanted to cry. But most of all, I wanted my Aunt back. I sprinted to my room, threw the door behind me and began to sob on my pillow. She's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it. After an hour of non stop crying, I eventually fall asleep, but things just get worse. I had one of the worst nightmares I've ever experienced. It was of my Aunt, except she had holes in her legs and head, walking towards me but was struck down by two thugs. The two thugs each had a cleaver and started to scalp the head of her. She screamed in anguish as the skin and hair on her head started to peel off, like the skin of an Orange. When they finally finished, there was crimson blood all around me, almost felt like I was in a pool of it. My Aunt was still alive, but after one of the thugs noticed, he decided to strike her neck with the cleaver, causing a clean decapitation. I woke up in a sweat and checked my alarm clock. I screamed in horror when I realized that my Alarm Clock was no longer next to me, but was replaced by my Aunt. She had two bullet holes in each of her legs and her fingers and toes were cut off. Her Arms and legs were wrapped in barbed wire and there was a car battery attached to it. I looked down and realized that I too, was covered in barbed wire with a car battery attached. I looked around, and realized that I was no longer in my room but in a dark basement that was covered in metal. The floor, the ceiling, our chairs. All made of some type metal. I also noticed two large holes above me and my Aunt, with speaker on the wall. I tried talking to my Aunt, but realized that she was blindfolded, gagged and had noise blocking headphones on. Suddenly, the speaker made a piercing ringing noise and I was greeted with the voice of what sounded like a man in his forties. "Greetings! Do you know why you and your Mother are here today?" the man asked with the sound of joy flowing through his words. "No!" I yell with pure hatred "We haven't done anything at all to you! Why us?! Also, she is my Aunt, not my Mother!" The man replied back "Oh, don't you know? That Aunt over there is the person that created you!" "C-Created me?" I had no idea what this man was on about, but I was curious as to why he chose those words "What do you mean she created me?" The man chuckled "You were made from a satanic ritual. She got her hands on a dead fetus and created a necro-spawn. A reanimated corpse, but with thoughts and feelings. She played God and now, she must be punished." I became speechless and started trembling in fear. Was this man telling the truth? Was my Aunt really a Devil worshiper who created me? It seems like something out of a horror story but I don't believe the man is lying in any way. My thoughts were interrupted by the last voice I'll hear again. "Your family isn't related to you, they're all worshipers of Satan himself, with the goal of destroying mankind. Those policemen were priests, sent to exterminate them. You are an abomination of witchcraft and you need to be rid of this world. May God have mercy on your soul." With that, the speaker turned off and the holes above my Aunt and I started pouring out water. The room started to flood and the force of the water caused the wire around my arms to pierce my skin, but I didn't care anymore. I had just found out my whole life was a lie; That everyone around me was using me. I don't know who the bad guys are, the people who I called Family or The Christians exterminating them while disposing of me. Whatever, it didn't matter to me anyway. Even if I did survive this, they would still want me dead and I would have to go back to the Satan worshipers inside my home. The water spouts stopped when the water reached my neck. When the spouts stopped, the water was crimson red due to the blood from the cuts on our arms. The water numbed the pain of the gashes along my arms; it was a soothing sensation and I thought that I was just going to bleed out in a peaceful way. Then. The batteries powered up. The pain was intense, so intense that I couldn't scream in agony. All I could do was watch as the skin on my body started to peel off. Bit by bit, I could start seeing the muscles along my legs and arms become pure black. I wanted to die, but the electricity kept my eyes wide open. After what felt like an hour of pain, the batteries shut down and the electrocution stopped. I looked down and saw my body; burnt to a crisp with my muscles torn to pieces. I looked over to my Aunt, who had already died, and gently whispered my last words, hoping that she'd hear it. "See you.... in Hell..." Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment